


Bad Boy

by Savageseraph



Category: Sharpe RPF
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Frustration, Gags, M/M, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks that Sean likes playing the bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "spanking/paddling" prompt for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo** 's 2009 Fic Exchange.
> 
>  **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)

If the day had spun out as Sean expected, he'd have gotten a new suit for the fundraiser he was scheduled to appear at and then headed home to catch the late match on the telly. What he didn't expect was to run into Daniel when they both emerged from dressing rooms at nearly the same time or to be invited back to Daniel's place for "a pint or two with an old mate."

Sean expected the "pint or two" might turn into a "pint or few," but he most certainly did not expect to find himself naked in Daniel's bed after it did. The gag stretching his mouth and resting heavily on his tongue made him ache for the warmth of a cock to take its place, but he expected Daniel had other ideas. The ropes that bound Sean's ankles to the footboard kept his legs spread wide; the pillows under his hips supported them, kept his ass in the air.

"Bet you haven't changed much over the years." Daniel ran his fingertips over Sean's back, smiling at the shiver his touch caused. "You still like it hard and rough." Soft laughter as Sean moaned. "I thought so."

Apparently, that wasn't the only thing Daniel remembered. The thick plug he twisted back and forth as he worked it slowly but steadily into Sean's arse proved that he recalled a hell of a lot. Sean groaned at the pressure, the stretch, the fact that Daniel was not giving him a choice to take it. He sighed as he finally closed around the narrower neck. It had been a long time, a very long time, since he'd been fucked. Longer still since he took something that big. He moaned as he rocked his hips, rubbing against the pillows that supported them. Fuck if it didn't feel good.

"Still playing bad boys too, aren't you?" A pause as he anticipated the response Sean struggled to voice. "I mean except for Sharpe. What was it you always said? 'I take the roles they offer. Not my fault they're not nice men'."

Sean nodded. It wasn't his fault. Wasn't like he intentionally wanted to play the bastard. After _Sharpe_ , they both knew Daniel was more than capable of playing the prick.

"You know what, Sean. I think that's a proper pile of shite. I think you like playing the bad boy, don't you?"

Sean shook his head, fought for words, and groaned in frustration that he couldn't voice them.

"I think you are. And do you know what bad boys need, Sean? They need a firm hand and constant correction."

What he needed was a good, hard fuck, and he wished Daniel would stop being a daft bastard and get to it.

"You really think I went to all this trouble just to fuck you?" Daniel shook his head, went to the closet, and pulled out a thick wooden paddle, the kind with holes in it that Sean had seen in cheesy fraternity movies from the States. _What the fuck...._

"You think this will give you some encouragement to be good?" When Sean shook his head and growled a soft warning, Daniel nodded. "Well, not as such it wouldn't. It'd need to be used for that." He brought the paddle down on Sean's ass.

Sean yelped, more in surprise than pain. Daniel was out of his fucking mind. He struggled against the ropes, which only earned him several harder blows, enough to make his skin tighten and tingle. Enough to send spikes of pleasant pain surging through him. He groaned softly as his cock twitched slightly. He shook his head. This was _not_ something he wanted, not something he enjoyed.

Daniel laughed as Sean squirmed. Fucking bastard had the _fucking gall_ to laugh. "I thought you'd like this."

Before Sean could make any sound of protest, blows started to fall again. Some hard enough to force a cry and bring tears to his eyes, some softer. After a time, after his skin felt stretched tight and burning hot, even the soft blows shook him. They jarred his hips and the plug so that he was being fucked by them. The thought made him shudder, grind desperately against the pillows under his hips.

The blows stopped only after Sean threw back his head to scream when his hips jerked as he came. Even after they did, vibrations from them flowed through his body like ripples in a pond. His breathing was harsh even to his own ears as he closed his eyes and tried to settle, unwind. His eyes blinked open at the unmistakable rasp of a zipper.

Daniel's smile was full of sinful promise. "I was right. This did make you good." He cupped Sean's ass, rubbing his palm against the heat. "Good enough to fuck."


End file.
